Tout simplement
by BukSway
Summary: Draco est une chochotte. HPDM. One shot


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter & Co appartiennent à Mrs Rowling.  
**Résumé :** Draco est une chochotte  
**Genre :** parce que je peux aussi faire du fluff  
**Note**: Merci à Mau-chan pour le titre et le travail de correction…

**Tout simplement**

Un hurlement strident retentit brusquement dans la maison. Une terreur indicible glaça le sang d'Harry. Un véritable film d'horreur explosa dans sa tête et ses yeux transformèrent le salon en champ de bataille.

Des corps désarticulés, déchiquetés, brisés. Du sang. Des visages ayant perdus toute trace d'humanité.

D'autres cris le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Le plus abject des scénarios en tête, l'ancien Gryffondor se précipita, sa baguette en main, vers la cuisine. Là d'où venaient les cris, là où était Draco.

Draco était prostré au sol, crispé autour de sa main.

Du sang.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua quelques battements, non ce n'était _pas_ possible. Il resta tétanisé, puis s'élança vers le blond.

- Dra- Draco… qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sa voix était à peine audible.

Il regarda autour, la baguette prête. Etait-il possible que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez eux à ses dépends ?

- Draco- hey murmura Harry, n'osant pas le toucher.

Mille et une pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Draco semblait l'avoir entendu car il lui accorda un peu d'attention et arrêta de geindre.

- Je viens de me couper un doigt gémit-il.

Harry se détendit légèrement, il devait agir avec calme et sang froid. Pas la peine d'affoler Draco, le brun pouvait gérer les blessures. Instantanément, le flash back de Quedvers se coupant la main pour son maître refit à nouveau surface. Harry chassa se souvenir et se pencha sur Draco. Sa gorge était sèche.

- Est-ce que je peux voir ? Demanda t il.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Allez, chuchota Harry avec douceur, ça va bien se passer.

Après quelques longues secondes, Draco tendit avec réticence sa main tremblante.

Un instant de flottement.

Harry regarda la main de Malfoy et se leva brusquement, l'éphémère soulagement était remplacé par une violente colère.

- Malfoy, cesse ta comédie et lève tes fesses. Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire égratignure.

Harry toisa le blond de toute sa hauteur, sa voix était glaciale.

Le comportement du brun eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Draco, il le fusilla du regard.

- Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang sur le carrelage de la cuisine et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire. Me fustiger. Potter tu es ignoble déclama t-il, théâtral.

Harry soupira, las et fatigué. Ce que Malfoy pouvait être mélodramatique…

Malgré son agacement, il traîna Malfoy dans la salle de bain. Fidèle à lui-même, le blond râla de plus belle. Vindicatif, Harry ne le prévint pas lorsqu'il appliqua l'antiseptique. L'ancien Serpentard eut un couinement indigné et indigne. En fait ce n'était pas si sérieux, la plaie n'était que superficielle. Harry s'y connaissait en plaie.

Bref, beaucoup de bruit pour rien.

Il appliquait le bandage avec soin, le silence l'apaisa. Harry était plus calme, il savait que Malfoy ne faisait pas semblant, enfin pas toujours. Il était juste une chochotte.

Même sans la guerre, la vie auprès des Dursley lui avait appris à serrer les dents et à se taire. Pour Malfoy, c'était différent, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Sa mère, son père, Snape, Lupin et maintenant, lui.

Le bandage était terminé. C'est alors qu'Harry fit une chose stupide : il déposa un baisé sur la main de Malfoy.

- C'était quoi ça ? La voix de Malfoy n'était pas aussi traînante qu'elle aurait dû. Tu me prends pour une fille ou quoi ?

Harry ravala la réplique acide qui lui traversa l'esprit, il sortit plutôt la première chose qui lui vint :

- C'est magique, c'est pour guérir.

- Rien à ma connaissance ne se rapproche-

- C'est Moldu interrompit Harry.

Malfoy n'ajouta rien. Certains silences étaient important pour leur couple.

Le silence dura mais Malfoy finit par le briser.

- Tu as eu peur ?

Il ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse à en croire son ton indifférent.

Harry se renfrogna.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

- Arrête, tu pétais de trouille ricana t il.

Draco paraissait aller mieux constata Harry, un peu trop satisfait peut être.

Ils se fixèrent encore dans un silence tranquille. Draco pencha la tête sur le coté, pensif. Harry n'aimait pas ça. Malfoy savait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, il avait toujours eu ce don de voir les gens au travers d'une dangereuse lucidité. Et le brun savait que les ombres dans ses yeux étaient de retour, lui qui avait fait tant d'effort pour les effacer.

Malfoy s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleure lentement sa paupière droite puis celle de gauche, religieusement. Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

Malfoy eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est magique Potter, c'est pour guérir.

**Fin**


End file.
